


Flashes of Memories

by stitchpelekai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Deviates From Canon, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Non-Canon Relationship, Other, Pre-Movie(s), kind of, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchpelekai/pseuds/stitchpelekai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright, so this is my half of a fic exchange with my dear friend nikkisixxnine. I owe her a drabble or continuation bc we agreed on a 2k word count but I just couldn't quite get there smh.</p>
<p>Anyways! This is based on a prompt she gave me, asking for Kylo Ren to sort of be looking back at a relationship he had with an OC prior to Episode VII.</p>
<p>Just to note here, I don't know much about what Luke's training might have been like bc I haven't had the chance to read any of the books/comics for the new EU yet, so this is all made up lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flashes of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SataNyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SataNyx/gifts).



“Ben! Get back here!” A red headed teenager chased after the other teen that was several feet ahead of her. “Give me my lightsaber back!”

  
The teen in front of her only laughed as he turned a corner around a tall building. He held her lightsaber in his hand while his own was still strapped to his own belt.

  
The girl finally grew annoyed enough and used the Force, pushing a rock just in from of the other’s foot. He tripped over the rock and fell face first onto the ground. She triumphantly grabbed their lightsaber that now lay on the ground a few feet in front of Ben.

  
“Ben Solo, you are a dirty cheater.” The red head said. She clipped her lightsaber back to her belt.

  
“I am not. You’re just sore because I managed to take it from you.” Ben said. He stood up, dusting himself off.

  
The other teen only rolled her eyes in response. “You only took it because I didn’t want to kiss you. There were lots of other people around.”

  
“Well, now there’s no one except us Tika.”

  
Tika sighed over-dramatically before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. “That’s all you get right now.”

  
Ben smiled slightly as she started walking away, back towards the entrance of their living quarters. He’d been flirting almost hopelessly with her all morning, hoping for some sort of reaction. When he had outright asked for a kiss, Tika had been a bit more than annoyed. So stealing her lightsaber had clearly been his first brilliant thought.

  
Ben followed after Tika, offering his hand a little awkwardly. He knew she was still mad. She wasn’t really one for more public shows of affection and he teased her about it constantly.  
Tika glanced at him with a raised brow before sliding her hand into his.

“Fine, fine. I’ll work on… being more public, ok?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                      
Kylo Ren closed his eyes, scrubbing his hand over his face. He hadn’t thought of such memories in several months. He had been 16 then. At 21, he was attempting to separate himself more and more from his past.

  
His family had perhaps been the earliest memories that he tried to weed out. But Tika Vikar was one person that kept creeping back no matter how hard he tried to rid himself of his attachments to her.

  
He had been attempting to forget his own past, family and other loved ones included. Though it was a much more difficult task to actually do than to think about doing.   
Which was often the case with such matters.

  
That didn’t mean he would let that stop him.

  
No matter how many pleasant and sweet memories popped into his mind of the times spent with Tika. No amount of friendly teasing, quiet hand holding and stolen kisses could keep him from shedding his past and moving forward into the dark future he was promised.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The once green landscape around the living quarters now sported blaster marks and burns from lightsabers.

  
Tika had been fighting off Stormtroopers since they had started to overrun what Jedi students there were. Amidst the troopers that were scanning the rest of the area for more people, a familiar face appeared.

  
Once she caught sight of Ben through the mass of white armor, a surge of anger ran through her entire core. She knew that he had deserted Luke and the teachings of the Jedi. His turn to the Dark Side had been felt by her and Luke both.

  
A disgusting seed of betrayal formed in the pit of her stomach.

  
The flash of a red lightsaber flashed across her vision as she started towards him. “Ben!”  
The other saber wielder turned at her voice, his expression far more hardened than she had ever seen it. He looked leagues away from the teenager she had spent so much time with over the last few years.

  
“What are you doing?” Tika said. Her body shook with deep breaths.

  
“I am doing what I need to. The Dark Side has shown me what I have been waiting for. I just didn’t realize it until my eyes were opened to what else there could be.” Ben said.

  
Tika scoffed as she listened to his words, scrubbing a hand across her face. “Of course. You’ve become some sort of enlightened being now, is that it?”

  
Ben only looked at her, no real emotion crossing his face.

  
“I guess you’re no longer Ben either. They’ve given you some ridiculous title to help you rid yourself of your life.” Tika said. The Ben she knew wouldn’t turn against Luke, the other students, her.

  
Though she was still in some shock from the toppling of the makeshift school that Luke had founded, Tika was ready to fight Ben. She wouldn’t just stand by as he threw himself to the Dark side and destroyed what progress in creating a new Jedi order had been accomplished.  
She gripped her own lightsaber tightly before moving towards him and striking. He raised his in defense, meeting her blow for blow.

  
They had trained together and were more than in tune with the other’s fighting style.  
Tika struck viciously, putting power into each hit but making sure to dodge as much as she could. It wouldn’t really do to tire herself out too quickly.

  
Ben deflected many of her attacks, striking back with power of his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
The memory of that last fight he had had with Tika was one that was perhaps one of the most vivid.

  
Kylo Ren let out a hiss of annoyance, striking his lightsaber into the nearest wall.   
He just wanted the memories to leave his mind alone so he could focus solely on his training.

  
Tika fought even as she was dragged away from Ben to the ship that sat not far from where their fight had ended.

  
He had managed to catch her off guard in a quick moment and used his lightsaber to cut at her hand, causing her to drop her own in pain as she gripped at her hand.

  
A long mark stretched from just above her thumb down a good portion of her arm, leaving the smell of burning flesh in the air.

  
Stormtroopers moved in almost immediately, some having gathered on the outskirts of the fight to observe. Tika was grabbed in two tight grips and was hauled away from Ben.

  
“You kriffing traitor!” Tika yelled. “You’re going to regret this Ben, I swear it!”

  
She struggled against the Stormtroopers even though her hand burned in pain. She used the Force to try and summon her lightsaber back to her undamaged hand but Ben grabbed it before it could get too far.

  
He watched as she spit in anger, kicking at the troopers that hauled her up the ramp and into the ship.

  
It was a sight that was burned into his brain, much like the mark that now marred her arm.

 


End file.
